


Nightmares of Nothing

by anime cat (knight_of_the_internet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/anime%20cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma awakens in a strange world with only one thought: killing himself.</p><p>Why, though, he doesn't know... or maybe he doesn't want to.</p><p>He does know one other thing though: that he wished that his life never existed.</p><p>OR: The Blank Dream AU literally no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For (the First Looking Glass)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of one, if not maybe my favorite RPG horror games: Blank Dream. It's not an exact carbon copy, but it is heavily similar to the orginal plotline.
> 
> This may contain spoilers for the game and vice versa. If you do want to play the game (which I give a 10/10) I recommend playing it before reading this. If not, then enjoy!
> 
> Also, the music from the game is AMAZING, if you don't plan on ever playing the game, I would reccomend listening to the OST, specifically to the main theme because it is AmAzING.
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING/DISCLAIMER: as a person who has irl personal experience with suicide, this fic has the potential to be extremely triggering, and I don't want any one of you darlings to be harmed in any sort of capacity because of this fic. Each and every one of you are precious, and if you need a friendly online friend to confide in for any reason, hmu at my tumblr ([magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)), even if you haven't or dont plan on reading this at all. **
> 
>  
> 
> _"Suicide is never the answer guys, never."- The Anime Man while playing Blank Dream._

_Thinking back, it wasn't a very enjoyable life. It wasn't entirely devoid of joy. But if you ask me whether or not I would live the same life again, I'd refuse without a doubt. Actually, I've come to the conclusion that I wished that I never even existed._

  
_So that's why I, Kozume Kenma, threw myself into Mirror Lake._

 

* * *

 

Kenma woke up with a start. Everything was dark. Looking around him he noticed that he was in a dimly lit, narrow hall way. And at the end was a mirror. He looked into the mirror but did not see his reflection. Confused, he looked around him only to be shocked when he turned to the mirror and finally saw his reflection.

However, somthing was off about his reflection... It was smiling. He was shocked when his reflection spoke...when he didn't.

"Hello me, it's you. It's a mirror. Get it? There are mirrors in this world with reflections of me. I mean you. I mean us. Break them all and you're wish will be granted. Can't remember your wish? Find that out yourself. Don't know how to break the mirrors? You find that out for yourself too."

Kenma blinked only to not be in the mysterious realm. He was in a room that seemed way too familiar for his favor. _So this is what deja vu_   _is like._ Kenma thought. The room was dimly lit in an afternoon glow. It was simple but held hints of a personality.

He looked around and saw a handheld game console plugged into the wall. On instinct, he picked it up and went to turn it on. Before he could, he realized what he was doing and he stopped and put it down.

He looked around again and saw two notebooks on a desk. One said, "Property of Kozume Kenma Class 3" and the other said, "Property of Kuroo Tetsuro Class 5"

_Is my name Tetsuro? No, that's not right, it's Kozume Kenma... My name is Kozume Kenma_

He saw a closet and decided to look inside. There was a bunch a old t-shirts and hoodies that Kenma might have wanted to wear.

He saw a plush cat on the bed... _cute_ he thought.

Finally, he turned toward to the nightstand by the bed and saw a knife. It felt oddly familiar in his hand. Something in Kenma made him grab the knife. Confused as to why he did, another urge filled him. An urge to slit his own throat.

So he did.

Right after he felt the knife pierce his skin he heard the sound of shattering glass and then darkness.

He was back in the dark hall. He looked at the mirror and it was shattered.

"My name is Kozume Kenma and I had just one wish: to make it so that my life never existed." Kenma said aloud to himself.

Even though the mirror was shattered he still heard his own voice call out in a somewhat amused tone, "Told you you would find a way. See what you have to do now?"

"I have to kill myself in order to break the mirrors." He replied er... to himself.

His...other voice dropped the light tone he had before and started speaking with a seriousness in his voice. "These mirrors represent your memories. When you find them you learn more about your past. As I've told you, when you break them, _if_ _you choose to break them all_ , your wish will come true. Good luck, and goodbye...for now."

And with that Kenma was left in silence. He turned back to the other end of the hallway and saw that a door had appeared. "Curiouser and curiouser." he muttered, before twisting the knob. 

 


	2. The Realm of Wonder

When Kenma walked through the door, he found himself to be in a large room. The floor was made of stone, and there were stair cases in all directions leading to connected alcoves with different doors. There seemed to be no ceiling, just a never ending dark abyss; but above.

In the center was set of double doors that would have been mistaken for an ornate wall if Kenma didn't almost run into it. He tried to open it but to no avail; it didn't budge one bit.

Kenma flinched when he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Who's there?!" He called out. A figure walked out from the shadows.

"Hi! Sorry I scared you. I'm Bokuto!" a man who seemed about a year or two Kenma's senior. He had the hair of a great horned owl and wore a school uniform much different than the one Kenma was wearing.

"It's fine." Kenma said softly.

"How rude of me! I didn't ask what your name was! Well, it doesn't matter anyway since it sometimes takes a while to remember your name here. Why, it took me-"

"I'm Kenma." Kenma interjected so Bokuto wouldn't have to keep rambling on.

"Wow!!!" Bokuto's eyes widened. "That's impressive!!! I bet you even know what your wish was too!!!!"

Kenma slightly winced at Bokuto's volume. "Yeah, I do. I've found one of my mirrors already."

"Wow, Kenma, you're quick!!! Life's not fair, not even when you're dead!" Bokuto said in a good natured way.

"What exactly is this place?" Kenma asked.

"Well, from what I've learned, it's a place dead souls go when they die near Mirror Lake with a strong wish." Bokuto explained. "Apparently, your memories are held within mirrors."

"Well, what do _you_  remember?" Kenma asked.

"Not much. I've only figured out that my name is Bokuto Koutarou and that I was terrible at touching up my roots." He grinned widely.  
  
Kenma glanced at his own hair and scowled.

"Anyway, since there's a lot of scary stuff out there I usually stick to this place."

"Well, I'm going to look for my mirrors." Awkward pause. "W-would like to join me?"

"Nah, those mirrors are personal business. I should probably start looking for mine again. Tell me if you see one of mine though."

"'Kay" Kenma replied as he walked toward one of the doors via staircase. It was a gold door with a sign next to it that read "The Realm of Scars: Here lies the wounds time could never heal"

 _Delightful_ Kenma thought sarcastically. He tried the door.

 _Locked_. _Oh well._

He took a turn from the small alcove where the door was, and ended up in front a wooden door with a plaque that said, "The Realm of Wonder: Curiosity always kills the Cat". _That seems even better...if this was a RPG horror game_.

When Kenma tried to open it, it did. He walked through the door and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful, lush garden surrounded by dark, brick walls and doors.

In the middle of the garden stood a shadowy figure in front of an easel. The figure also happened to be set up right in front of a door. Kenma strained to hear the muttering a of the figure, "Art is love. Art is life. Art is forever. Paint! PAINT! I need Paint! Somebody supply me paint, the very blood that runs through an artists' veins! For the one who give me paint shall be rewarded with their own reflection! A true example of an abstract piece of art!"

Kenma was now interested so he went around the garden in search of "paint".

He eventually came to a door along one of the bordering walls and went in.

He ended up in a dark hallway, not unlike the one he woke up in, walking along he saw a painting of a woman. He flinched when the woman in the painting spoke.

"Hello! I'm Karafuruna Kyanbasu! The talking painting! Before you ask, yes I am real! Blood even flows through my veins!" The painting seemed awfully cheerful despite the dark surroundings. 

Kenma pondered how this painting could help him in his search for paint. Then, he suddenly had a thought, a very abstract, dark thought. _Perhaps this might just work._ He quickly searched his pockets to find the knife he used earlier to stab himself was in his pocket. He looked around and found an empty jar without a lid lying on the ground. Without looking, and with hesitation, he stabbed the painting.

There was a piercing scream. And then blood. He quickly held the jar underneath the painting and collected the red liquid that had begun to pool.

"You...did...th-this...j-just..for...that? How-how c-could you?" Was the painting's last words before Kenma was once again,  surrounded by silence.

Unable to deal with the guilt, Kenma closed his eyes and ran for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. The Second Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of short but I am going to try to make the chapters and segments lengthier.
> 
> Also: let me know if there are any mistakes for as of now, I am running betaless.

Kenma wandered along the garden until he came back to the area where the dark figure was set up with its easel. He was careful to not spill the liquid from the lidless container.

  
Kenma slowly held out the jar to the mysterious shape before him, unsure of what to do.

  
The next thing he knew, the jar was snatched out of his hand. The movement was so sudden that some of the dark "paint" splashed out from the side.

  
"WONDEROUS! JUST ONE COLOUR IS ENOUGH TO EXPRESS THE POETRY WITHIN MY SOUL."

The figure turned to the canvas and started to paint what closely resembled an eye.

  
After the figure finished, it gave out a raspy, dry breath and suddenly dissapeared with a loud popping noise, leaving a large blood splatter next to the painting of an eye crying. Kenma looked around in utter confusion looking for some clue to what just happened.

  
He finally noticed a door behind the canvas that wasn't there before. _This is why they say not to do drugs._ Kenma thought.

  
He slowly walked to the door and slowly twisted its ancient knob. He was greeted by the familiar sight of a dark hallway similar to the one he encountered earlier. However, the atmosphere was different in this hall.

  
Ignoring the uneasiness settling in his stomach, Kenma walked along the hallway until he found a mirror with his reflection. Kenma decided to look into his reflection even deeper.

* * *

 

  
_6 months ago_

* * *

 

Kenma found himself to be in a park and a small body of water he vaguely recognized. _Mirror Lake_  he thought. _H_ _uh._

He walked towards the lake and saw a seemingly familiar person lugging an easel around. He had dark hair and was taller than Kenma. He seemed to be around the same age and wore a uniform similar to the one Kenma had grown accustomed to wearing. Somehow, he thought this person could have been important to him. He averted his gaze back to the lake and observed its currently peaceful waters.

He must have had a strange expression on his face because after what seemed like an eternity, the person spoke up. "Please don't jump."

He said this wistfully with a small joking tone caught between his minute grin.

Slightly shocked and flustered, Kenma quickly replied, "I'm not planning to."

"Well, that's good. I'm Kuroo. What's your name?" The stranger, apparently Kuroo, said.

_Where have I heard that name???_

"It's none of your business." Kenma immediately responded. Akward pause. "Are you flirting with me?" Kenma asked, one eyebrow raised halfway.

Kuroo chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just came here to paint."

After he said this, Kuroo pulled out a pencil and started to sketch the lake onto his canvas.

"Oh." Kenma said softly. "Well you don't have to worry about me."

"No," Kuroo said with a soft grin, "but if no on else is around to do so, then I guess it's my duty."

"You _really_ don't have to." Kenma persisted as his face grew pink. "But um, my name is Kenma, Kozume Kenma. But I guess you can just call me Kenma."

"Well, hello Kenma." Kuroo gave one last wistfull smile before returning to his easel.  
  
Kenma looked around him, looking for a way to kill himself. The easiest way would be to kill himself with the knife he got from the other mirror. But when he checked his pockets, he realized he no longer had it.

Kenma finally noticed an opening in the lake's fence, and walked over to observe the tranquil waters even closer. The lake truly lived up to its name. He saw his reflection almost as clear as it was in the mirror.

He felt something pull at him from the water and then he had the idea to throw himself in. Just before he was about to jump, he looked over at Kuroo, who had stopped mid-painting to pet a stray cat. For just a second Kenma hesitated. But then he realized what he needed to do. So he closed his eyes, and threw himself into the lake.

Everything went dark.

And then Kenma heard the sound of shattering glass.

He opened his eyes to find he was still in the mysterious realm. Even though he could breathe normally, he felt the remnants of water burning in his throat, nose, and lungs. He also felt as though he lost something important.

Shaking off these feelings, he walked over to the door, and started on his way back to the place where he met Bokuto. 

 


	4. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH MArkiMOo finally finished playing Blank Dream!!!

The last time Bokuto saw a mirror, he found it by accident.

He had just remembered his name, and was wandering around, looking for another mirror.

He went through a few doors, and eventually came to a room full of dusty cupboards and shelves filled with miscellaneous items.

Just as he was about to further explore the room, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadowy figure. He ran away as quickly as he could, going down dark hallways and through several rooms.

When he finally felt like he lost the shadowy figure, he took a break before heading back to what he thought must have been the world's center. Looking around the area in which he ended up, he saw a mirror. He looked into it, expecting his reflection, but instead saw the reflection of somebody completely different.

He didn't know how, but the person in the mirror seemed somewhat familiar. The only concrete thought he had, was how breath taking the person looked- with his dark hair and beautiful face structure. Bokuto felt like he could stare at the person all day. It wasn't just the appearance of this stranger, Bokuto felt a slight warmth in his chest along with the sense of familiarity.

His relief from escaping the mysterious figure was quickly substituted by sudden dejection. Even though he was confused as to why he felt the way he did, Bokuto decided to head out for the main room.

 

* * *

 

This time, he actively seeked a mirror. After meeting Kenma, he decided to set out around the realm. To be honest, he found this one quicker than he thought he would. He found a set of stairs that led down into a narrow hallway. As he walked down, he passed the occasional door. Most of the doors were locked, and the ones that weren't were empty.

Just as he was about to head back to the what he decided should be officially called the World's Center, he opened the door to find a mirror. This time, it held his own reflection. He observed the mirror and came to the conclusion that his hair was awesome.

He stared deeper into his reflection and within the blink of an eye, he was transported to a what seemed like a school.

 

* * *

 

 

_Two years ago_

 

* * *

 

"I heard he's more beautiful than all the girls in his year." The girl in the desk next to his said to the girl in front of her.

"Well, I heard he's a better setter than the one's on our volleyball team." The other girl said.  
"And you say he's just a middle schooler?"

"Yep. He's supposed to attend here next school year. Akashi Keji, I think."

Bokuto wasn't normally curious or nosey. It's just that the girls who were normally whispering in the mornings were just so loud today. Whoever the guy they were talking about was- Bokuto was slightly intrigued.

The rest of the day went on without anything dramatic happening, and before Bokuto knew it, he was getting an after-practice snack at the convenience store across the street from a middle school.

As he finished his pork bun in front of the store, his eyes wandered towards the schoolyard. He saw a boy setting a volleyball by himself. Bokuto finished eating and was about to walk home when he noticed the boy sit against a wall with his legs pulled up to his chest. Out of concern and instinct, Bokuto walked up to the boy. Upon further inspection, he saw that he was crying into his arms, his face hidden from Bokuto's view.

"Are you okay?" Bokuto asked softly.

The boy stuck his head up immediately, and quickly went to wipe away his tears. Bokuto instantly recognised him as the boy he saw in the mirror a long time ago.

"I'm-I'm fine." the boy replied softly. He looked at the uniform that Bokuto was wearing. "You don't go here- you're a high school student."

"I'm only a first year, so I'm not that much older than you. I'm Bokuto Koutarou." He introduced himself cheerfully, hoping to raise the spirit of the boy.

"Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji. You go to Fukurodoni right?"

Bokuto immediatly remembered the name from the girls in his class's daily gossip session. Finally, everything they said made sense.

"Bokuto-san?"

"Sorry, I was deep in thought. Have you ever wondered if owls could fly in loops? Cause I would _pay_ to see a live performance of midflight dancing owls."

Akaashi softly laughed, his tears long forgotten.

"Hey, I got you to laugh, that's good." Bokuto said, smiing.

"Yeah, you did." Akaashi agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Bokuto got an idea. "You're a setter right? Well, I'm a wing spiker! Ace, actually!" He proudly gestured himself.

"Would you like to practice?" Akaashi offered.

"Of course!"

They both got in a ready position. Akaashi set the ball and Bokuto, who was fully prepared, got overly excited and missed, the ball ended up hitting him on the head.

"Bokuto are you okay?!" Akaashi asked worridly.

"I'm such a bad senpai." Bokuto cried into his hands.

"Bokuto?"

"I cheer you up and then I miss the ball horribly." he said, trying to fight off tears.

"Bokuto, I'm sure you're a great volleyball player and sempai. How about we try again?"

"Are you sure?" Bokuto sniffled.

"Of course." Akaashi said, trying his best to reassure the older boy.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Bokuto said with the determination.

They both got ready again. This time, when Akaashi set it, Bokuto hit the ball with a satisfying and loud whoosh.

"Hey, hey, hey! AKkaShi, did you see that?" Bokuto asked excitedly.

"Yes, Bokuto, it was great."

"I knew I was a great senpai!"

Suddenly, Akaashi's phone went off. "I'm sorry, but I must get going." He started to leave when he turned back as if he forgot something. "Thanks Bokuto, I had a lot of fun." He quickly bid a farewell and left.

Bokuto ended up going home blushing.

 

* * *

 

"Aw no it ends there?" Bokuto said after he realized the memory ended. He walked back to the World's Center in a much better mood, looking forward to seeing Akaashi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need a beta soon to keep me on track~
> 
> Note: I've made a few edits to the last few chapters but the only thing I changed was describing that they were wearing their school uniforms


	5. The Third Looking Glass (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The Realm of Light, for what would we do if it is dark?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have some semi reasonable ~~excuses~~  reasons for not posting and that is school, depression, general life crapiness, and writer's block. I promise i will  _try_ (key word:  _try_ ) to update all of my active works more frequently butttttttt... I'm me so.... no guarantees.

"Bokuto?" Kenma called out.

 

Hmmm... Maybe he went off to look for a mirror?

 

Kenma looked around and saw an open door. The sign next to it said, "The Realm of Light, for what would we do if it was dark?"

 

This particular realm took the form of a dark foyer. The only thing he saw was a staircase that went up about a hundred feet.. Kenma looked around and saw a happy-looking Bokuto.

  
"Kenma! I was just gonna look for you." Bokuto said.

  
Kenma looked around, "So what'd you find in this place?"

  
"Let's go for a walk, and I'll show you."

  
The two begain to walk up the stairs. When they reached the top, they started down the dark hall. As they passed the first door, Kenma instinctivly reached to open it.

  
"Don't bother," Bokuto said, "that was loc-"

 

The door creaked loaudly as Kenma turned the handle and it opened.

  
Kenma gave Bokuto a look similar to a bitch face.

  
Bokuto meekly shrugged with a trying smile and let out a simple, "heh."

  
It was another dark, narrow hall. However, there was a lantern hanging on the wall next to the door. Kenma took down the lantern and held it by a handle. He held up the lantern and examined the rest of the hall. it was mostly dark. However, Kenma's eye managed to catch a glimpse of the glint of a mirror.

  
Realizing that this could be one of his mirrors, he ran on purpose for the first time in his life.

  
"Kenma? Wait, where are you going?" Bokuto asked as he ran after Kenma.

  
Kenma ran forward and found the source of his excitement. A mirror with his reflection, and only his reflection. He looked behind him and saw Bokuto was panting just like he was.

  
"Wow Kenma! That's strange. I could have swarn I tried every possible door earlier."

  
Kenma just nodded and avoided looking at the mirror.

  
"Aren't you gonna look in and get back your memory?"

  
Kenma merely shrugged and said, "I'm not so sure I should."

  
Bokuto noticed how hesitant Kenma was and said in a more serious tone, "You know, you shouldn't hide from your memories. No matter how bad they are, they're still a part of you."

  
Kenma didn't feel like telling Bokuto that he had a strange feeling that he wouldn't want to regain his memories.

  
"Hey, I get it. Those mirrors can be really personal sometimes. I'll head back to the World's Center and you can meet me after you're finished here." Bokuto looked unaturally somber and it was kind of freaking Kenma out.

  
Kenma was even more shocked when Bokuto ambushed him with a hug that engulfed his entire torso.  
He struggled to pull away Bokuto's well defined arms.

  
When Bokuto finally let go, he was once again in a optimidtic demeanor.

 

"Maybe I'll find another mirror on the way there! See you later Kenma!" he left Kenma and practically skipped out.

  
Finally alone with his thoughts, Kenma mustered up the courage to look into the mirror a little deeper...

 

* * *

 

 

**_6 months ago_ **

  
He was in a well built shack filled with books on shelves, workout equipment, and a canvas.

  
"Well, Kenma, welcome to my humble studio slash personal gym." Kuroo said from behind him.  
Kenma took another look and noticed a volleyball next to a plush kitten in the corner. "How'd you find this place?"

  
For a second he could've sworn Kuroo looked heartbroken for second before he pulled out his trademark smirk.

  
"I found it while wandering the woods with a childhood friend years ago." Kuroo replied. "Sometimes when I need to escape the real world I come here to think. I do wish I had someone to play volleyball with though."

  
He gave Kenma a suggestive look.

 

"Hell no." Kenma said.

  
"Please." Kuroo pouted pleadingly.

 

"Absolutely not. I have the athletic prowess of a potato." Kenma tried to reason.

  
"Um, I've seen you in physical education class, and I'm pretty sure you can set a volleyball just fine." Kuroo pointed out.

  
"Maybe you should focus on your classes rather than spy on me during mine."

 

"Nah, I'd rather watch you try to set to Lev."

  
Kenma cringed at the thought of the tower of a first year.

  
Kuroo chuckled at Kenma's reaction. "He's not too bad." Kuroo said.

  
"He's like the human embodiment of a firework." Kenma complained.

  
Kuroo threw his head back in laughter, "that's not true." he said.

  
Kenma shook his head and said, "he's loud, he's too unnecessarily flashy, and scares away animals, epecially cats."

  
"Butttttttt..." Kuroo pried on.

  
"Not buts, except for his clumsy one that nearly crushed me last week." Kenma said grumpily. He crossed his arms and turned away.

  
Kuroo couldn't keep it in any more and started to burst out laughing. He noticed Kenma trying to conceal a pout behind a bored expression.

  
"C'mon. If you play volleyball with me for an hour, I'll buy you an apple pie." Kuroo offered.

  
Kenma showed a brief expression of interest before reverting back to his default bored expression and gumbled a soft "fine."

  
"That's the spirit!" Kuroo smiled so wide and brightly that Kenma almost resiprocated with a smile. Almost.

 


	6. The Third Looking Glass (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit me on tumblr @: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)

After a vigourous set of volleyball drills Kenma laid down, exhausted, on the grass looking up at the darkening sky.

  
His heart was pounding in his chest and sweat covered his exposed skin.

  
"Never... will I ever... excersise.... again." He said between pants.

  
"I'm proud of the fact that you've lasted this long." Kuroo said. He sat up with his legs out in front of him next to the exhausted Kenma.

  
"Wanna head back to the shack?" Kuroo asked when he noticed how still Kenma was.

  
"No thanks. I don't think I would be able to move my legs even if I wanted to." Kenma replied, still exasperated.

  
Both of them relaxed in silence until Kenma was about to fall asleep. The sun was nearly down by now, and the main source of light was a lantern that Kuroo set up.

  
Kuroo lightly shook Kenma's shoulder and said in a soft voice, "Kenma? Kenma?"

  
Kenma stirred and replied with a soft, "Mmm?"

 

"We should head inside, you're still a little sweaty and you might catch a cold."

 

Kenma replied with what sounded like a, "can't...legs...tired..."

 

Kuroo chuckled and peered curiously down at Kenma. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Hey, Kenma?"

 

"Hm?" Kenma replied, still groggy with sleep.

 

"How much do you weigh?" Kuroo asked.

  
Kenma looked up at Kuroo and raised an eyebrow before responding, "I don't know, maybe like sixty kilo- WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

  
In the midst of answering, Kuroo had taken Kenma by surprise by carrying him in his arms bridal style.

  
Kuroo looked down and smiled at Kenma. "You said you couldn't move your legs. Just lay back and relax."

  
Too exhausted to argue, Kenma leaned back into Kuroo's arms.

  
"I have a futon that I can pull out and you can take a nap." Kuroo said.

  
"I'm too sweaty and gross." Kenma mumbled, already starting to fall asleep.

  
"You are perfect the way you are- sweat and all." Kuroo replied. He walked over to the shack and struggled to open the door. He shifted Kenma so that he was being single-handedly carried over his shoulder. Kenma's head rested where Kuroo's neck and shoulder met

.  
Once they were in, Kuroo laid out the futon and set down Kenma, who was already in a deep state of sleep.

 

* * *

  
About an hour later Kenma woke up to the feeling of Kuroo's volleyball jacket laid on top of him. It smelled like Kuroo... not that he knew what he would smell like of course...

  
He was about to remove it, but then he realized how cold the room was and how comfortable the jacket was.

  
He looked around him and noticed that he was alone. Slowly, he rose and got off of the futon. He was about to look for Kuroo when something on the table caught his eye. It was an apple pie and a note.

  
He slowly moved over to the table and picked up the note. He read, in a surprisingly neat handwriting, a note that said,

 

 _"Feel free to cut as many slices of Pie as you want._  
_I went out to get some drinks and dinner but I didn't want_  
_to wake you up. By the way, you're adorable when you're asleep._  
_-Kuroo_ ♡ _"_

  
Kenma slowly put the note down and looked over at the pie. He felt a small resistance within but then he looked over at the knife and remembered why he was there: to regain his memories and fulfill his wish.

  
He reluctantly grabbed the knife, and killed himself.

  
There was a brief, sharp pain, and then everything went dark. He heard the sound of shattering glass, and was back standing before the now broken mirror.

Though he still felt a slight pain in his chest, Kenma was not injured.

The warmth from Kuroo's jacket was now gone.

  
Just as Kenma regained a piece of his memory, he felt as if he'd lost somehthing important.

  
"So, I guess I became friends with this Kuroo. Hmm..." Kenma thought to himself.  
Starting to get spooked by the ambiance of the room, he left to look for Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little short thang since I'm terrible at updating.  
> btw- Kenma actually weighs 58.3 kg (128.5 lbs)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos aren't required but any mean a lot.


End file.
